


Child of Divinity | Link x Reader

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Kingdom of Hyrule, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Post-Skyward Sword, Pre-Skyward Sword, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: "The young goddess grew up amongst the descendants of those who served her mother, not knowing her true identity. She grew up alone in her adolescent years, fending for herself along the way and creating bonds with very few people.Seventeen years passed, and as the dominos of fate fell upon each other she began to learn the truth about who she was and what her duty to the world was. Her fate was woven into time itself and she could not escape it.Her story would be lost over the ages, tucked away in crumbling temples in the depths of forests and mountains. Submerged under the blackest of waters and the thickest of swamps. A legend lost and overshadowed by all others. The Legend of..."
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Also known as The Daughter of The Goddess on Wattpad. Title is subject to change at any time**

When earth was cast into the sky, it marked the beginning of a never-ending cycle of three reincarnates. Hundreds of years later, this would be known as prophecy and legend that scarred and healed the land of Hyrule. This would be known as The Legend of Zelda. 

During the first era of the Goddess Hylia’s rule, war broke out amongst the land. Monsters rose from the depths of molten stone where the God of Destruction ruled. Chaos spread quickly. The god Hylia once loved had been corrupted by greed and would stop at nothing to consume the power of the Triforce, which he craved with every fiber of his being. 

As Hylia prepared her armies, she bared a child of both light and darkness with power unmatched by even the Ancient Goddesses. Demise would corrupt the new goddess if he ever got his hands on her. Before the final assault, Hylia used the Triforce to send her daughter across the waves of time where she would be safe from the darkness of her father.

The young goddess grew up amongst the descendants of those who served her mother, not knowing her true identity. She grew up alone in her adolescent years, fending for herself along the way and creating bonds with very few people. 

Seventeen years passed, and as the dominos of fate fell upon each other she began to learn the truth about who she was and what her duty to the world was. Her fate was woven into time itself and she could not escape it. 

Her story would be lost over the ages, tucked away in crumbling temples in the depths of forests and mountains. Submerged under the blackest of waters and the thickest of swamps. A legend lost and overshadowed by all others. The Legend of…


	2. Dreams

“_____,” a deep voice called. The early morning sunlight shined through the windows of the academy, lighting up the earth colored hallways. The smell of a cooking breakfast wafted throughout the building, slowly awakening hungry students from their deep slumber. Small dust particles could be seen in the beams of light, swirling with every air current that passed.

“Here, Headmaster.” A young woman stood from her seat, her sweaty hands balled up to try and hide the tremors going through them. She had been summoned in the early hours of the morning by the headmaster for an important conversation.

“Come into my study,” the large man said, and gave her a small smile. The girl silently slipped into his office. On the inside, she felt like a thousand strong winds were jumbling her being into a storm of nervousness. “Have a seat.”

_____ took a seat, her clammy hands gripped her pants for dear life. “Headmaster Gaepora, why am I here? Have I done something wrong?” The man took a seat at his desk and sighed, knowing how hard this conversation would be for young _____. He had seen all of the effort she had put in through the years at the Knight Academy and wished he could change the circumstances.

“No, Dear. You’ve done nothing wrong, but I have some… troubling news for you,” he said as he rested his folded hands on his desk. “Your Loftwing, for some reason, has never connected with you. Not once have you had the opportunity to have your own companion. And without a Loftwing, you cannot fulfill knightly duties.”

“What are you saying?” _____ questioned, although she already knew the answer at the back of her mind.

“_____, you have worked so, so hard to know every part of our curriculum here at the Academy. You are skilled in every subject and the instructors notice your passion and intelligence. We often joke about how you should be the one teaching,” Gaepora chuckled. “However… you are unable to become a full-fledged knight due to the absence of your Loftwing. I’m so sorry, _____. I know how badly you wanted this.”

“B-but I can do other knightly duties, can’t I? Why can’t I be a different type of knight or- “

“_____, there is nothing we can do for you,” he interrupted, “All the teachers have discussed and deliberated over the matter. We have been for weeks now. There are many other options that we can give you, but becoming a knight is not one of them. Knight Commander Eagus has offered to take you as an apprentice after the Graduation Ceremony. You are welcome to come to the ceremony if you like, but you are unable to participate without a Loftwing. Again, I am so sorry that you have to hear this. I truly wish I could change it.”

“…Thank you. I’ll take my leave.” _____ stood and quickly made her way out of the door. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she made her way to her room. The heavy door closed silently, but the lock to shut out the world was a loud ‘clunk’. The girl tried to quiet her cries by covering her mouth with her hands, but it was useless. Loud sobs filled her room. Her knees grew weak and could not support her weight any longer, causing her to collapse in a heap. “Why me?! I did everything right! Everything!” She shouted, grabbing the nearest item- a bucket- and hurling it at the wall. Her chest heaved with anger while the rest of her body shook with grief. The dust in her room stood still. The breakfast wafting through the Academy smelled foul to her now. The entire world turned sour in only a few moments.

The girl slowly removed her boots, shut her window, and climbed into her bed _. Goddess… why have you done this to me? I worked so hard… what did I do to deserve this? I did everything I was supposed to… I always prayed to you and left gifts for you… Why have you let my only dream be taken? I wanted to be a knight more than anything…_ _____ pulled her dark green covers over her head and shut her eyes tightly. Anger and grief were replaced by fatigue and she slipped into the realm of dreams.

______ stood in front of the Goddess Statue. The sky was a deep blue like the night, but there were no twinkling stars. Only a thin sliver of moon allowed for a small amount of light to shine down on the statue. _____ folded her hands and kneeled before the statue. “Goddess… please. I beg you to allow me to become a knight. Please,” she prayed. The ground beneath the girl began to shake and a large crack began to defile the statue. Bits and pieces began to fall off, revealing a blinding light underneath. Soon, there was no longer a statue, but a giant beautiful woman. The starless night sky turned into a clear blue one filled with fluffy clouds. A breeze carrying the scent of rain blew across the grounds where the woman stood and her divine white clothes reflected light while her golden locks lightly fell around her feet like feathers._

_“Goddess…” _____ called out. The Goddess’s eyes opened, revealing shimmering green eyes that looked through _____ in an instant. A smile tugged at the Goddess’s pink lips and she began to shrink in size. She was still significantly taller than the young woman, but was no longer a towering giant._

_“Oh, how you’ve blossomed,” she said, knelling to get a closer look at _____’s face. “Your cheeks are still chubby,” she chuckled. _____ blushed with embarrassment and looked down for a moment._

_“My Goddess, is it really you? Or are you just a part of a desperate dream?”_

_“It is truly me. I promise.” The Goddess smiled and reached for a lock of _____’s hair. She fondly played with it for a moment before cupping the girl’s cheek. “My true name is Hylia. It has almost been forgotten by the world now. Remember it well for me.”_

_“Please allow me to be a knight… please, do something. Anything. Being a knight is my destiny,” _____ pleaded._

_“Your destiny is not to become a knight. You have so much more to offer this world. Trust me, _____. Your true destiny will soon be revealed and all will be well.”_

_“But all I’ve ever wanted in my life was to become a knight. I’ve studied so hard and it was all for nothing…”_

_Hylia gently took _____’s hands into hers and reassured the young girl in front of her, “The knowledge you have gained will help you in the future. You are to become the light of the world. You are destined for more than a life as a knight. All will fall into place soon enough, My Darling. I will see you again soon.” Hylia smiled once more and faded into a golden mist._

When _____ awoke, night had fallen upon Skyloft. She sat on the edge of her bed and pondered for a moment about what she was going to do now that the Knight Academy was useless to her. _I could always find somewhere else to go,_ she thought. _Maybe under the waterfall… The monsters there are no danger to me…_ With her mind made up, _____ grabbed her bag and began to pack all of her belongings. She moved her dresser and behind it was a sword that she had hidden there the year before. When she was exploring Skyloft out of boredom, she saw the sword in the waters under the waterfall and retrieved it during the cover of night. After examining it, she determined that a knight had dropped it a recently.

_____ retrieved the sword and did one last sweep of her room to make sure nothing important was forgotten and quietly exited the academy.

It was a perfect night in Skyloft; the air was dry, the stars were shining, and the chirping crickets echoed around the floating island. _____ examined how the knights were patrolling in order to avoid being seen. After a few moments, she determined the safest route and began her silent journey to the cave under the waterfall. Her plan was flawless and she remained unseen when she skipped through the tall spiked stakes and entered the cave.

The girl unsheathed her sword and prepared herself for the monsters that would lurk within the cave. It was nearly pitch black and it smelled of dirt and stagnant water. Keese and chuchu attacked from the darkness, but these were childs play to _____. Sparring with Knight Commander Eagus was much more of a challenge than those vermin. She continued through the cave and eventually made it to the end of the cave, where it opened up to a small ledge. From here, _____ could see the carpet of fluffy clouds below and bits of floating rock in the distance perfectly reflecting the light of the moon.

After admiring the view for a moment, _____ began to set up her temporary camp. She carefully laid a thick straw mat and covers in the small cave-like structure that was carved into the wall. This would be her bed for the coming weeks as she prepared the area for permanent living. _I need to be able to get this place into shape… I need wood or something that will be able to carve into this rock. I have to find the source of the keese and chuchu in the cave so they won’t bother me, too. I also have to have some sort of coverage from the scouts roaming the sky. It’s weird to think that someone can see me while I sleep…_ _____ thought, trying to make a mental list of all the things that needed to be done and where she could get her resources. She would be independent from the Knight Academy and her past dreams. Now, she would just live life on the main island in solitude until she found a new dream to latch on to.


	3. The Letter

A few weeks had passed since _____ had left the Knight Academy. The headmaster had been worried for days on end about the young girl and began to ask around Skyloft to try and find out where she had gone. Surprisingly, she had been seen once in the Bazaar buying materials and essentials. Other than the shopping trip, she was not seen again. However, people _did_ begin notice was that items around the island were slowly going missing. Empty barrels, crates, and other unused items had been taken. The headmaster suspected that it was _____ taking the items, but he did not know where they or _____ went.

While the headmaster worried and wondered, the young girl was constructing and building her new home. She grew hanging ivy to block the view of the scouting knights while she worked. No one suspected a thing and she was able to build her new home. A small garden was budding in front of her small blue door and she had a comfy bed that rested a few inches above the ground. Her carpet was plush grass for the time being, but they would soon be wooden due to the wood from the crates she collected. A small clay stove lay in the corner where apples baked inside, filling the small house with a sweet aroma. A barrel was sat in the middle as a makeshift table while another was sat on its side to act as a chair. To anyone else in Skyloft, this would be pitiful and tiny, but to _____ everything was perfect.

As she finished putting the final nail into the wall, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and let out a small victorious cheer. “And we’re done for now!” She stood back and admired all of her hard work. _This isn’t bad at all… I’m proud of myself,_ she thought.

She plopped herself down onto her bed and grabbed a heavy leather book. Inside was the only thing that connected her to her parents; a letter. When she was found at the foot of the Goddess Statue, it was with her in her small baby basket, which she had hanging on her wall. It was on thick paper and the writing on the front was flawless and straight across the paper- something _____ tried to master, but ultimately failed at without a straightedge. The black ink on the front that read ‘My Child, _____’ was still as dark as ever despite its age, and the seal on the front looked like it had just been cast. There was a bump in the letter, indicating that there was something, perhaps a gift, inside. Despite all the times she wanted to read the letter, _____ had never opened it. She had always wondered what the content was, but was always too scared to read it. Even as an eager child, she refused to open it until she was confident in her reading skills. Then, when her reading skills were flawless, she wanted to wait until she perfected her handwriting so she could write back. _____ continued to put off the reading of the letter due to the fear of what was inside. Would it be the rejection of her very existence? Would it be filled with the love of a mother and father? Would it reveal the location of her parents so she could find them?

“I should read it…” she said to herself, “I’ve waited too long. Come on, _____. Break the seal…” She put her finger in between the paper and the seal and cracked the thick wax. A pleasant crackle came from the stamp. “Now unfold the paper…” Her hands began to shake as she gently unfolded the paper. She saw a few words, but quickly looked away before she could read them. Anxiety filled her chest as she completely unfolded the paper. In the center of the letter was a small white cloth that held an unknown item inside. “Damn it, _____! Get yourself together! It’s just a letter!” She scolded herself. After taking a deep breath, she steadied her hands, moved the cloth wrapped item to the side, and began to read the letter:

**My Darling,**

**I hope that you are well. I am so sorry that I am not there with you. Due to the circumstances, I will be unable to follow where you go physically, but know that I will always be with you in spirit. My decision to let you go was the most difficult decision of my life, but I do not regret it. You are safe and that is what truly matters. You are far away from the darkness that aims to harm you.**

**Inside this letter is a powerful gift for you. Use it to access your new home in the clouds. It was mine, and now it is yours. Gifts for you lie inside that home and you will be guided to your destiny from there. Your companion slumbers there and will awaken when you reach into the fire.**

**I know that you will not read this until you are older, so do not regret your decision to open it now- in the place you have built for yourself. Your destiny is forthcoming, so prepare yourself. You must go to the place where you were first found and use the gift to unlock the chamber. Do not be afraid. You will be safe. Your weapon will be awaiting you.**

**_____, I adore you with my entire being. My love for you knows no bounds. The first time I saw you, I felt a love that I never thought I would feel. Your chubby cheeks and small smile made everything else melt away. All of the evil in the world disappeared for just a moment because of you. Time stood still just for you, My Darling. You are so important to me and to the rest of the world. Keep your head up and reach for the light. I love you.**

**Your Mother,**

**Hylia**

_____’s vision began to blur with tears as she processed the letter. Never in her life had she felt like she was truly loved or wanted. She never expected her mother to love her like the words in the letter said. _____ shakily opened the cloth to see a beautiful necklace made from silver and gold. It was in the shape of the Goddess Symbol. _Is this even real? Everything in the letter… everything that was mentioned… is it real? Does this mean that the Goddess is my mother?_ _____ wiped the tears from her eyes and put the necklace on. Night was going to fall soon and she needed to make it to the Goddess Statue, just as the letter said.

The girl jumped up and rushed out of her small house towards the statue. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran past the residents or Skyloft. Everything else was irrelevant at the moment- she needed the truth. As she made it to the feet of the Goddess Statue, she looked all around to try and find something- _anything_ \- that would act as a keyhole. _____ looked at the ground and saw that at the center of the circle that lay at the Goddess’s feet, there was small cutout of the Goddess Symbol. Her necklace would fit perfectly. However, she needed to wait until the sun fell below the clouds to test if the two were truly a perfect fit for each other.

_____ went and hid in a nearby tree, her leg shaking with eagerness as the sun slowly set. After about an hour, the sky turned dark and the crickets began to chirp. Lights slowly went off in the town and it was now the perfect time to test her idea. She climbed down the tree, ran over to the center of the circle, and blew the dirt from the cutout. _____ noticed that the necklace gravitated towards its counterpart and quickly took it off. She placed the necklace into the slot; it was the perfect fit.

Immediately, colorful light radiated from the Goddess Symbol and the ground beneath _____ began to sink below the statue. After a few feet, the stone above her closed and she was no longer able to see the starry night sky. She ground below her stopped and the necklace dimmed a bit. Slowly, the necklace began to float and put itself around her neck once more. The stone in front of her faded away to reveal a large, torch lit room made of white stone that had beautiful gray swirls within it. _____ had never seen stone that was so beautiful before. She slowly entered the room and looked around in awe. Never in her life had she even _imagined_ something this stunning. Six tall pillars made of the same white stone guided a royal blue carpet to the end of the great hall.

_____ made her way to the end to see the most beautiful sword that she had ever seen. It was lodged deep in a large pedestal engraved with and intricate circle design. The design itself seemed to move with her eyes. She brought her attention back to the sword and closely examined it. The blade was thinner than most and was the lightest silver with a clear, glass-like edge. The hilt was a beautiful myriad of blues that changed color as light hit it from different angles. The grip had dark leather woven together in a design that _____ had never seen before, but it was intricate and tight. The cross guard was made of the same glass-like material that was on the edge of the sword, and it swirled down to the sapphire pommel. Everything about this sword screamed perfection and master smithing.

_Maybe I should pull it from the stone. It doesn’t seem to belong to anyone…_ _____ grasped the grip of the sword and pulled with all her might. As she pulled, light leaked from the edge of the stone that the sword was lodged in. To her surprise, the sword slid out of the stone sheath with ease and she raised her new weapon to the heavens to admire it further. A smile tugged at _____’s lips as she felt a new, unknown power flow through her entire being. The sword suddenly began to shake and with one final flash of blinding light, it became still.

“OOF!” A voice bellowed, clearly from shock and pain. In front of _____ laid a young man hunched over the stone that the sword had just been freed from. “Oh, Goddess, my ribs…” he complained.

“Where did you come from?!” _____ asked, shocked. The man looked over his shoulder at her and turned to face her. His sharp blue eyes looked her up and down, examining every part of her. They stared at each other for a moment. The man had silver hair that was short on the bottom and a bit longer on the top. His skin was a beautiful caramel color and his features were sharp and refined. He wore light armor and had beautiful engraved sword on his hip with daggers ‘hidden’ in various places to match.

“You don’t look like much to be the daughter of Hylia…“ he said, making eye contact with _____ the whole time.

“Um… I’m just here to see what this letter means. And to see if this is all… real. I’m a bit confused right now,” _____ admitted, holding up the letter. “Where did you come from?”

The young man stood and stretched before responding, “Well, you have the necklace and the letter, so I assume you really are Hylia’s child. I’m your sword spirit, Feng. I’m supposed to guide you through your journey, blah blah, blah. I’m just really, really hungry right now. Can I get some food? A couple hundred years stuck in a sword really makes you hungry.”

“Hundreds of years?” She asked, shocked. _No one can live that long…_

“Yes. Can I please get some food? I can barely think or explain this to you when my stomach is trying to eat the rest of me.”

“Sure? I don’t know how to get out of here, though.”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “We’re all doomed if you’re always like this. Follow me.”

_Well… he’s rude. I guess I would be annoyed if I hadn’t eaten if forever, though,_ _____ thought as Feng led her out to the Goddess Statue. She led the man to her small home and served him some soup and bread. Feng stared at the small bowl of soup for a moment, then looked up at _____.

“Is this all you have in this shack of yours?” He asked.

“Hey! This isn’t a shack! I made this house all by myself. This is all the food I have right now because I wasn’t expecting guests. Try to at least be a little more grateful,” _____ said, frustrated at the man’s attitude. He rolled his eyes and ate his food in silence while _____ tidied up around her home.

_This is awkward… what am I even supposed to say to this guy? He’s rude…_ she thought.

“Thanks for the food,” Feng said, “Now we can get to all the nitty gritty details of this entire situation.”

“Well, you called me Hylia’s child… is it true?”

“Yes. You are actually the product of two divine beings, Goddess Hylia and the once great god, Demise. Your father was corrupted by greed, but we will get into those details in the future. The reason you are like every other mortal on this tiny, unbearable island is because Hylia locked away your power in places around the sky and the land below. The first place we are headed is the Palace of Hylia. That is where you will begin your divine studies. I will be your guide throughout your journey to divinity. My duty is to protect you and make sure you don’t fall into the grip of your father. Your duty is to reach full divinity and bring peace to the land forever. Due to your immortality, you will quite literally sculpt the future of the land. Hylia has been reborn as a human and she will soon be thrown to the land below and the hero will go after her. You are going to follow the hero into battle when he goes to defeat Demise. You have to go visit the two springs to unlock your power, as well as speak to the three dragons. You will also-“

“Wait, wait! What?!” _____ interrupted, “You can’t just tell me all of this at once! There’s no way that _I’m_ some goddess. I can’t be immortal and I will never be able to bring peace to any land! You must have me mistaken for someone else. There are plenty of other people in Skyloft that have much more potential than me. I just want to live out my days here. Alone. Growing my food. Making my house better. Can’t I just do that? Please?”

“Are you really going to let the world descend into chaos just because you want to preserve this pathetic lifestyle you have? You are the product of divine beings. You are one of the only ones in existence that can stop millions of deaths and you would rather let them all die?”

“No! I’m asking if there is anyone else to do it! I can’t! I’m not good enough or strong enough to do any of this. I just wanted to become a knight here in Skyloft and that’s it!” Feng stood and towered over _____, staring her down with his icy blue eyes.

“No one else can do it. No one. The Ancient Gods are gone. Hylia is a human now. Demise is on the verge of being freed. _You_ are the only divine being that can shape the new world into one that can know even a _sliver_ of peace. Your mother gave me a duty to make sure you do your job. I will not fail her. Until you agree to get yourself together and start your divine studies, I will treat you not as my new goddess, but as a child. I will be cold and unfeeling towards you. I will do _anything_ if it means getting you to participate in your destiny. If I have to wipe every person off of this rock, I will. Do not test me. Am I clear?” He asked.

_____ thought for a moment as the man looked at her with his cold gaze. _I have to do this, don’t I? There’s no running away from this… no matter how hard I try, I can’t run. Here I have the opportunity to be the hero I always wanted to be and I keep making excuses for myself,_ she thought. Her head hung with shame. “I’m sorry… I’m not used to all of this. I’m not used to being told that people rely on me since I’ve never really been a people person, you know? I just keep trying to run away from problems and it’s not working out for me at all… I’ll do it. Not because I want to, but because I have to. Maybe this whole experience will change into one that I really _want_ to be a part of once I see what it’s really like. You know?”

“Good. Keep your head up. Goddesses should not cast their eyes to the ground,” Feng said while stepping away from _____. “We need to leave now if we want to make it to the palace within the hour. There, you will meet your servants and begin your new life as a goddess in training.”

“How will we even get there? I don’t have a Loftwing.”

“Oh, that _is_ a problem… Could we steal one?” Feng asked. Not an ounce of guilt could be seen in his eyes.

“No! That’s horrible!”

“Can you borrow one?”

“Loftwings only respond to the person they’re bonded with.”

Feng sighed with frustration as he tried to think of a way to reach the palace. “…Is there anyone that could take you?” He suggested.

_____ thought for a moment before her lips turned into a smile, “I know the perfect person to ask.”


	4. First Flight

Two figures made their way towards the Knight Academy under the cover of night. The pair successfully avoided detection from the knights patrolling the skies. As they approached the Academy, _____ focused on the west side of the building. Loud snores could be heard coming from the last window to the right. 

_____ approached it, and slightly pushed the window open so she could peek in. She could see wood shavings on the floor, and particles of dust passed through the beam of moonlight. Under the thick wool covers was her old classmate, Link. He laid sprawled out on his bed like a starfish. “Pssst! Hey, Link!” The blonde shifted a bit to his side, which caused drool to pool out of his mouth and onto his pillow.

“ _This_ is the person you’re asking to help?” Feng said, disgusted.

“He’s asleep, give him a break. Link! Hey, wake up! I need your help.” The sleeping boy’s eyes fluttered a bit, revealing his baby blue eyes. A low grumble escaped his lips as he tilted his head to look up at _____.

“Hmm? _____, what are you-“ Link cut himself off as his eyes went wide from shock. “_____! Where have you been?!” He exclaimed as he sat up.

“Shh! I can’t have anyone know I’m here!” _____ whispered. “Please, we need your help with something. Can you meet us out here in a minute?”

“Us?” Link furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

“I have a friend with me. Please, hurry. This is really important.” Without another word, Link stretched, got out of bed, and exited his room. _____ sighed in relief, and decided to take a moment to relax.

The young woman sat down and took a few deep breaths as she looked up at the indigo sky. The silver moon was hidden by a thin cloak of clouds that looked like stretched out cotton, and only the brightest stars could be seen. Knights could be seen patrolling the skies on their Loftwings, looking for any citizens that could wander off the island. _____ closed her eyes for a moment to focus on the symphony of crickets and other night bugs. The light rustle of foliage in the wind accompanied it, and the occasional squawk of the Loftwings could be heard in the distance. She let her hands grip the dewy grass, and took in the scent of petrichor from the light showers earlier that evening. Her mind wandered a bit. _How great would it be if I could be this peaceful all the time? I don’t have a worry in the world right now._

Feng, who was propped up against the wall with his arms crossed, looked at the young goddess. _Maybe I should try that. She looks pretty content._ The holy knight closed his eyes and focused on the scents and sounds for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He focused specifically on the soothing sound of the rustling foliage. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air, which was peppered with the scents of the land below. _I haven’t had a moment like this since before the war. It’s felt like so long, but also just like a few days ago. I miss my battalion…_ he reminisced. He sighed and opened his eyes once more, and he had more of a sense of peace.

_____’s eyes popped open when he heard the sounds of Link’s footsteps approaching them. She stood and smiled at him. “Thank you. Now, I have a favor to ask of you, and it’s absolutely alright to say no. I’m asking for a lot,” she said.

Link gave her a small smile, “_____, you never ask anything of me. I’m happy to help you out with anything.” A small blush appeared on _____’s cheeks, but the night helped her hide it.

“Thank you… Ok, so here’s what we need. We need to you to fly us to a palace in the sky that’s somewhere in Skyloft, and we need to go there tonight,” she explained.

“…What? Also, who is this guy? I’ve never seen him around Skyloft before.”

Feng stepped up to introduce himself. “I am Feng, Former Captain of Goddess Hylia’s army and General of what is to be the new divine Goddess _____’s army when it is formed. I am also My Lady’s sword spirit. Dishonor her and there will be consequences,” he said, glaring at Link.

“Oh, stop with that nonsense. Just say your name and stop with the threats!” _____ huffed. Feng sighed and stepped back, but continued to watch Link with sharp eyes.

“Uh… are you playing tricks on me?” Link asked, confused. “I’m not sure how-“

“I’ll explain more later. So, are you able to help?” _____ cut him off.

“Sure, but my Loftwing can only hold two people.” Without a word, Feng disappeared into the sword on _____’s back. Link stared in awe. “What was that?!”

“I’ll explain later. We really don’t have much time. Show me the way.”

The two snuck and made their way to one of the small floating islands rocks around the island. Link let out a shrill whistle, and the squawk of his Crimson Loftwing could be heard in the distance. The squawks became louder, and the gust from its powerful wings could be heard and felt from nearly 30 feet away. As his Loftwing landed, Link smiled and began to gently pet him. “Hey, buddy. We’re going to do a little night flight tonight, ok?” He said. The Loftwing clapped its beak together, making a slight snap sound.

_____ stared in amazement as she watched Link interact with his Loftwing. She had seen Loftwings before, but never this close. She was always so reluctant to interact with those that we not hers. She thought that if she ever interacted with other Loftwings before hers came to her that her chances of actually having one would be ruined. Link glanced at _____ for a moment and held his hand out to her. “Do you want to pet him?”

“I… I don’t know if I should. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Better to find out now than when we’re in the sky, huh?” He chuckled. He gently took the young woman’s hand and placed it onto the Loftwing’s beak. _____ pulled her hand back slightly from shock, but the Loftwing nudged his head towards her, as if to urge for more pets. Tears welled up in _____’s eyes as she pet the beast.

“This is just like what I imagined,” she smiled. She felt the soft feathers of the Loftwing’s head and scratched under his chin. He let out soft squawks of content, and closed his eyes to savor the moment.

“Wow, he really likes you! You’re a natural, _____,” Link said, smiling. “You excited to fly for the first time?”

“Yes! This is going to be the best night of my life!” Link helped _____ up onto his Loftwing, and followed behind her.

“You’re going to hold on here, and make sure to not let go,” he instructed. He reached around her to grab on. _____ looked down at how close their hands were, and turned bright red. Their bodies were close, and she could feel the space between them being warmed by their body heat. _Oh, come on,_ _____. _Stop imagining things that will never happen,_ she thought to herself.

While _____ berated herself, Link was also somewhat of a blushing mess. He never really had a way with women, and was never really able to get close to girls physically. The Knight Academy was very strict about relationships within the school, and he always _very_ nervous around girls. Most of the time he would be silent and just be cordial to avoid any conflict, but now he was _very_ close to a _very_ pretty girl. He attempted to steady his breaths, and his Loftwing approached the edge of the rock. “Ready?” He asked. _____ stared down at the carpet of clouds hundreds of feet below her, knowing that there was land perhaps _thousands_ of feet below her. She felt her stomach drop.

“I’m honestly a bit scared…” She admitted.

“It’ll be alright. I’ve flown for most of my life. You’ll be safe with me,” he comforted. “We go on three. One… two… three!” The Crimson Loftwing nosedived off of the edge of the small rock platform, and _____ let out a shriek.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” _____ screeched in terror as she felt all of her inside shift upwards. Her eyes slammed shut and her knuckles turned white sue to her tight grip. Link couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. They fell for a few seconds, and with one gust of its mighty wings the Crimson Loftwing began to fly into the night sky. Link notices that _____’s eyes were closed, and gave a boyish smile.

“Open your eyes! You’re missing the good parts!” He exclaimed. _____ took a few deep breaths, and slowly opened her eyes. She first looked at her hands, which were still close to Link’s. Then, her eyes went to the bottom of Skyloft. It was more beautiful than what she had ever imagined. The waterfalls misted down, creating slight reflective clouds. The rocky bottom of Skyloft, which she had always imagined to be sharp and jagged, was actually quite smooth. Ivy had taken over a certain areas of the island, and other parts had beautiful formations caused by years of wind erosion. The moon was fully out now, and it was absolutely beautiful to _____. Silver light reflected off of the wet rocks that had been misted with the waterfalls for years. Some of them even had beautiful mosses on them, while others had algae on them. A small house could be seen in the distance, holding onto the main rock for dear life. A shadow could be seen moving inside.

_____ looked around in absolute awe. She felt each muscle of the Loftwing’s movements under her, as well as it’s strong breaths. The pounding of its wings raised them higher into the sky, and she watched the feathers move along with the wind. She was overwhelmed by the beauty and experience, and the tears that had just dried up began to fall again. “This… this is amazing. It’s unbelievable,” she choked out. “I’ve missed out on this my entire life. This is… this is incredible!”

Link smiled at _____’s excitement. He never thought he would witness an adult experience flying a Loftwing for the first time. Everyone but _____ had one since they were a small child. He had seen children fly for the first time, but it was completely different. They were excited because they knew they were _getting_ one. They flew with their parents since they were infants. _____ never got the chance.

“I’ll take you on flights whenever I’m free. How does that sound?” He offered. The young woman looked at him in shock.

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course! I like seeing you this happy, and my Loftwing likes you, so it makes sense,” he smiled.

“I would love that. Thank you… thank you so much!” _____ beamed.

“You’re welcome. So, where are we headed?”

“I’m… I’m not exactly sure. Feng?” Suddenly, Feng’s voice began to resonate through the sword.

“We’re going to keep heading this direction. Just follow the light that comes from your necklace. It should lead the way,” he guided. The necklace around _____’s neck began to shine a beam of light straight ahead.

“Perfect. We should be there soon.” Link and _____ remained close to each other as the Loftwing flew towards their destination, and destiny began to sew together a story that would be told for millennia.


End file.
